everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Edits Beta
Beta membership purchasable feature in Everybody Edits. It allows players who have bought it to test new & upcoming features before they're released to the public. "Become a beta member to test exclusive content, get 6 unique smileys, and 10 exclusive blocks!" -Shop description Testing The EE Staff decides what will be tested, meaning that not everything will be tested before it is released, but the testing list can still include planned Tiles, Smileys, Auras, Campaign levels, and new features (this can include a lot of different things.) Most of the time, new features are completely compatible with the normal client. For example: if a new action block is going to be tested, it's possible for a beta member to place it in any world they have edit access in. As a tester, you should inform staff on any bugs you find and discuss whether update is good or not, or suggest an improvement. Other features In addition to testing, these are extra features only available to Beta Members: * A unique, one per beta player, beta-only saved level Beta Members have their own world which only beta members can enter. * Access to exclusive beta-only levels (unless the level is hidden) * 6 extra Smileys * 10 extra Blocks & Backgrounds Cost & Duration Unlike Gold Membership, beta is permanent once purchased. It costs 75 Gems and can also be bought directly at the cost of $7.50. Lobby Beta world in lobby It is possible to sort worlds so that only beta worlds are visible. If non-beta users try this they will see a message "No rooms found." ''even though there might be beta levels online. This is because non-beta users can't see beta levels in lobby no matter how worlds are listed. Notes * Even if Beta worlds are not seen in lobby to non-Beta users, they are seen in user/crew profile, but if they try to join they will be returned to lobby with a message ''"Sorry, but this level is only accessible by Beta members.", similar to when trying to join crew-only world by another crew (This also happens when trying via world ID). * Beta worlds can be added to crews and they will remain Beta-only. * Beta worlds are always in size of massive world (200x200). History The beta program was created on August 17, 2010 by Chris. To enter the beta program you had to pay $9.95 or 100 (At first it was called 100 "EE Coins", but to prevent confusion with in-game coins they renamed it to gems). Beta was also given as a gift if you donated more than $10. Originally, the beta was only available to people with a Facebook connected account, but later Chris added an in-game login system. The regular client and the Beta client have usually been compatible and have shared levels. For a short period following the updates in version 0.8.4, the Beta version was no longer backwards compatible with the regular version. This meant that the levels created in the Beta program were only playable for other Beta users. On December 20 2010, Benjaminsen made both the public and Beta games compatible again. On December 21 2010, regular users were given access to the Shop, one of the first Beta-tested features to become available for regular users. Category:Items